


Use Your Words Next Time

by Kameiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A desperate customer is trying to confess his love to a condescending magic shop owner.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: Past Imperfect Future Unknown 2020





	Use Your Words Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



“I see you’re back…again.” He broadly says as he sits on the counter of his little magical shop located in downtown Los Angeles, California, filing away at his newly profoundly manicured nails.

The male customer is unhappy with this man’s carelessness to his presence with his flickering of dead skin off his nails. If the clerk behind the counter, no, the condescending owner wants to play games that way, so would he. “Yes, the potions you sold to me yesterday didn’t work.”

The owner stops what he’s doing and looks up at him. “How so? The bottles specifically came with instructions on how to use them. I even typed them up myself on the latest computer this Earth’s elements have provided. Dreaded little things they are, but they can come in quite useful when dealing with…millennials and their magic.”

“That’s the point! I time traveled to yesterday, and I didn’t get my desire!” His desperate desire face blushes. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the owner and he cheekily sits on top of his counter and leans forward, eyeballing the customer up and down, studying him to see if he’s worthy of a refund or maybe a kiss.

“Do you play me for a fool?” The touch is light and makes the customer’s spine shiver. This makes him pull back and cross his legs. “Try again in an hour. Maybe you’ll be rewarded.” He winks and waves the customer out the door.

***

“I see you’re back…again.” The song and dance begin again, today with a newspaper in the shop owner’s hands and a cup of hot tea with honey that has long grown cold.

“I…” A sense of Déjà vu washes over him. “I…I have to file a complaint! This potion you sold me yesterday didn’t work!”

The owner licks his fingers and turns the page of the paper. “Is that so?” He’s not paying attention, too busy laughing at the funny pages. “Oh, Marmaduke, that dog never gets old. Now that’s an overgrown dog to have for a companion! If I Ever need to find my herbs, I just have to check the endless void of his doghouse.”

“Are…are you even listening to me?” The customer slams his hands down on the counter, clearly frustrated with the ordeal. “I am trying to confess something to you that I meant to do yesterday! Why did you sell me some mocked up fakery!” He throws the bottle on the ground, causing it to smash into pieces.

The owner looks over and tisks in disappointment. “You know I have to clean that up.” He snaps his fingers, and a mop comes waltzing out with a bucket, straight out of a Disney movie.

The customer deadpans, “How very original.”

“I know, right?” The owner laughs and folds up the newspaper, neatly setting it underneath his register. “I do have something for you that’ll help on your journey to confess something to me.” He places a folded note in the man’s hand. “Don’t read till I wave you out of my shop or the magical binding will wear off. Then you’ll never confess to me something you could do any day without time traveling back by a full day. Oh, and the potions are free today. Bye!” He waves and the customer is swept out the door.

***

“I see you’re back…again.” Same newspaper in his hands, but this time he has a cup of coffee, black with no sugar. “Oh, Marmaduke, your endless hoarding of people’s possessions reminds me of myself when I became just a wee little wizard.”

The customer looks down at the note attached to his hand, still folded and sticking to him like glue. He tries to wave it off, but it wouldn’t budge. “This magic is nothing like I’ve ever seen!”

“You’re just a new wizard. In time you’ll learn how to control things that don’t even take an e-mail or text message to resolve. Simply just use your words and actions, my friend.” The owner laughs again, obviously over another comedic character. “Oh, that Hobbes. Always trying to make trouble for his boy’s imagination.”

“Your…friend?” Hoping to be more than just friends.

“Yes? Did you have something else in mind? Are we supposed to be mortal enemies?” The owner is teasing him. His toothy grin is speaking volumes and the way he’s cocking his head, licking his lips. “Come on, spit it out. I don’t have an eternity here to keep sending you back in time.”

“You’re an asshole!” The customer holds out his sticky hand. “You told me to read this, but I can’t even open it!”

“You don’t realize it?” He gets asked what he’s supposed to realize. The owner sighs and throws his head back. “Seriously? It means the potion worked! You’re here now, and for the last three weeks you’ve been back and forth trying to tell me my time travel stuff is a load of crap. Now, you know it’s not, and I demand an apology tomorrow. Good-bye!” A wave of the hand, and the customer flies back out the door.

***

“I’m not repeating myself.” No more games. The shop owner is clearly armed with his words and will throw himself over the counter to strangle the customer if he says anything stupid.

“I’m not going to.” The customer unfolds the note. “It’s blank. You sent me on a wild goose chase.”

“Got your attention didn’t it?” The owner takes the customer’s hand into his. “Look, I know you wanted to say you have feelings for me. Nobody is this desperate to continuously send themselves back in time to confess their love while getting a nosebleed in the process.”

“I…what?” The customer wipes his nose to see blood on his fingers. “I didn’t know. Why didn’t you warn me?”

The condescending smile makes a return. “I did, but you wouldn’t listen. In a way this is very cute, and I adore the fact that you’re making an attempt to say ‘I love you and want to ask you out on a date’.”

He blushes. “I’m moving a bit too fast…”

“Eh, a little, but I can work with that.” The owner softly kisses him. Pulling away afterwards he strokes the others hair and starts a very firm conversation about messing with the space time continuum and how it affects a person’s body.

“Alright, alright. I promise no more laws of physics breakage.” No promises, his fingers are crossed.

“I don’t believe you, but we can discuss it over dinner.” The owner waves his hand, and the customer is out the door again. He needs time to get dressed, and lucky for him, he has all the potions he needs to accomplish it.


End file.
